


Marichat May 2017

by LunaNight2012



Series: Marichat May [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can't do my marichat au for every prompt sadly, Enjoy this nonetheless, F/M, Gen, Marichat May, Mermaid Princess Marinette, Normal story too, Pirate Captain Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Marichat May 2017!!!





	1. Day 1: Milk

**And of course this marichat may is going to include my mermaid princess Marinette and pirate captain Chat Noir :D. Make sure you go read the first real chapter of the actual storyline of this au. I post the new chapters of it on ao3. Anyways, enjoy Milk!**

 

Marinette sat at the table, staring at the glass. Unsure of what the white liquid in the cup was.

“Catfish!” Marinette called. 

Chat Noir came into the captain's quarters, which was now his and Marinette's room. He looked over at his desk where she sat eating her breakfast.

“Yes, Princess?” he asked her, walking over to her.

“What's this?” Marinette asked, holding up the bottle of milk.

Chat Noir chuckled. “I sometimes forget you didn't grow up on land. That my dear, is milk. For us humans, milk helps our bone grow strong. Go on and try it!” Chat insisted, smiling warmly at his girlfriend.

Marinette frowned but placed the bottle to her lips and took a sip of it. Her face went from curiosity to enjoyment in a matter of seconds. Chat Noir laughed as she downed the single glass bottle of milk.

“Enjoy it?” He asked her with a big smile on his face.

“Yes, very much so!” Marinette exclaimed, with a milk mustache.

Chat chuckled and walked over to her. Licking his gloved finger, he gently wiped the milk off her mouth. He smiled then leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

 

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next one is Day 2: Purring.see you then! :D Ta Ta**

**< 3Luna**


	2. Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Chat Noir can purr?? And how will Marinette feel about this??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still going to finish this. And yes I know I really behind on this. I'm a bad procrastinator. Enjoy nonetheless!

Marinette laid her head on her pirate captain lover's chest, closing her eyes as they relaxed on their bed. Her eyes shot open when she felt a rumbling coming from his chest.

“um… catfish, why are you vibrating?” Marinette asked, confused.

“Oh um. It's purring. Normally only cats can do it, but anytime I'm really happy and relaxed, I can do it too.” Chat explained with a blush on his face.

Marinette blinked. “Purring? That's what that vibration in your chest is called?” Marinette questioned, leaning her ear against his chest.

“Y-Yeah! What are you doing Princess?” He asked confused, and embarrassed.

She tapped his chest, trying to bring back the relaxing noise.

“Why did it stop? I enjoyed the purring!” Marinette exclaimed, upset.

Chat chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Give it a moment, love. We need to relax again.” He explained calmly, smiling warmly at her.

She nodded and rested her head on his chest, smiling as she began to relax.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope you all enjoyed! See you in the next one, Day 3: Homework. Which sadly means no mermaid/pirate story :( Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	3. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is trying to do homework while Chat Noir is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No marichat au for this one, sorry! :( Please enjoy this nonetheless!

Marinette sat at her desk, struggling to focus on her Physics homework.

“I can't understand my homework in the slightest! I'm never going to pass this class!” Marinette groaned, slapping her head against her desk, wrinkling her homework a bit.

Chat smiled over at her, standing up from where he sat on her chaise lounger. He walked over to her, looking over at her.

“Maybe I can help?” he suggested.

She sat up, groaning.

“You can try.” she groaned, leaning her head back, and covering her eyes with her arm.

Chat smiled, taking the paper.

“Oh this one is easy! You just *insert Physics terms here*.” Chat explained, smiling down at her.

“Oh?” She stated, looking back at the homework that he sat it back down infront of her.

“When did you get so smart?” she asked.

“Physics is actually my favorite subject, Purrincess!” Chat winked.

“Thanks though. This homework was stumping me.” Marinette explained.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. See you in the next day, Day 4: ‘Romeo, Romeo…’ Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
